


Too Late

by PorcelainFox (LostFox)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, tw! Death, tw! minor blood mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4412039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostFox/pseuds/PorcelainFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it's ultimately too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Late

Too Late

Why did this happen?

Why didn't I tell you sooner?

He holds her limp body, clenching her bloody hand.

Why do you have to go?

Don't leave me!

You can't leave me!

He can barely form her name on his lips. Everything felt so cold. Everything was moving to slow yet so fast.

Why did this happen?

I should have told you!

He clinched her harder his body shook with unreleased emotions. He couldn't bare it he-

Why?

Why?

Why her?

He felt it, the tiny movement of her body, the slight cough her ragged breaths.

"H-Hinata"

He could hear her breath how unnatural it was, it sounded moist and painful.

"Na...

Ru...

To..."

It sounded painful even to his ears, he tried his best to shh her tell her help was on the way that everything would be okay. It was pointless they both knew but she listened with half an ear. Breathing slow it was obvious it was her time to go.

"It's too late"

"It n-nev-r is"

His tears flow freely , but it was, it was.

"You need to know that I love you"

A wet cough.

"And-

I

Do

You"

A deep breath.

"Always

Have

And

Forever"

Then silence in the place of panic.

Why?  
Why?  
Why?  
Why?  
Why?

"I won't stop loving you"

He watched as her body was taken away from him he knew there was no saving her she was dead. Gone. It was over before it could ever start.

**Author's Note:**

> Saw a Tumblr post and I had to write for it. Hoped it was okay of you find a mistake please tell me. Wish they let me keep my original format. It was so cool. I'll try on Tumblr then.


End file.
